Question: Before the previous stop there were 53 people riding on a train. 14 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $53 - 14$ people on the train. $53 - 14 = 39$ people are on the train.